Donnatello Carlo Vitale
'History' Donnatello grew up in Asliné, where he could be found in the palace. With his father being a general in the royal army, he got permission from the king to study at the library and train with his best soldiers. Donnatello trains new recruits and dissiplins them when needed. As time past on he learned allot about warfare and politics. He has also studied healing spells,basic fire and water spells. Donnatello became a trusted advisor, Royal Army general and the Kings right hand. Donnatello is someone who beliefs there's always more to learn, so he still spends his time in the library. And still trains with the the best soldiers of the kingdom. Now Donnatello trains new recruits and dissiplin them when needed 'Personality' Donnatello will do everything for the kingdom, he will solve his problems with his mind and not with his fist but he will not back down when challenged. Donnatello will speak his mind when asked and will not lie when someone is asking for his opinion. 'Family ' Father: Carlo Vitale Mother: Savina Vitale 'Important People' Carlo Vitale (father) Savina Vitale (Mother) Jean Roka (Friend) Richard 'Lonewolf' Darkblood (Friend) Arison Ruren (Friend) Rayne Shilayn (Friend) Jean Oleashea Uchima (Superior, friend) Neote Yaris (aquiantance) 'Story (Optional)' Donnatello has fought over time with all kind of beings. All he did was perform missions for the king. He was also the inverstor in Jean Roka's shop. Here he got a sword from Jean. Vitale's Virtue. He now is holding a very powerfull weapon. And he has became an angel to fight in the big war against Regma. He got his Angel powers from Arison. And now he still fights for the kingdom. And the new king Jean Oleashea Uchima. He will serve him untill the end of his life. And now his story continues with Donnatello being an angel. And a friend of the new King. Arresting Neote Donnatello saw a fight going one between Jean Oleashea Uchima and Neote Yaris. When Donnatello got he got ordered by Jean to arrest Neote. For not paying the respect to her king that she should and casting before him. When Donnatello got his mana cuffs Neote tried to fly away. Then Jean sent magic chains after and they pulled her down to ground. With Neote on the ground Donnatello was able to cuff Neote without any problems she now got also resisted arrest and was sent to prison bay for her actions. Donnatello wasn't pleased but he had to. Get A Mission Donnatello was at the magic shard looking for King Jean Oleashea Uchima. Because he feld as shammed for not being there when his king needed him. He did not find him at first but did spot Richard 'Lonewolf' Darkblood. Together they started searching for Jean. When they did they got an Assingment from him to find Siram Gero together with Richard in Asliné Forrest. 'PDI (Personal Display Info)' Friend List Item List Equiped Items Skill List Magic List Stats Category:Characters